Pensive Predicament
by self-is-illusion
Summary: Two-shot.Toshiro can't quite seem to understand his attraction towards the elder Kurosaki twin. Innocent seduction or playful deception,which defines this sarcastically savvy woman? His complete and utter confusion.And Karin is absolutely relishing it...
1. Chapter 1: Denial

**A/N: Okay so, FINALLY. My first fan-fiction. I wrote it a while ago but I just wasn't content with it. So I edited it, edited it again, and then...well edited it some more. It's a one-shot and somewhat short I suppose. But it finally turned out to be something I can be somewhat...proud (for lack of a better word) of. As I have already pointed out, it's my first fan-fiction. So constructive criticism and praise would be desirable, yes? I am very open and would appreciate any insight I can get. I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you will enjoy reading it. So! Here's to my fate as a writer. It's in your hands. :)**

**With much anxiety, Self-Is-Illusion**

**

* * *

**

**Pensive Predicament**

Tōshirō never considered someone such as himself, to ever fuss over a woman. Well at least not in..._that_ way. Sure Momo and Matsumoto were a given. One was his surrogate sister, the other his fukutaicho. It was a known fact that he became fiercely protective when someone close to him was threatened. To the tenth division captain, it might as well have meant the apocalypse. Women were just something he never understood. Kami knows that he and every other male would probably _never_ know the mystery, that was, the female species. And he never planned to. Women were insufferable and unyielding. They were not worth the exasperating effort. Or so he thought...

Because as of right now, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Respected captain of the tenth division was gawking, like an adolescent school boy.

Ironic as it were. His days in the academy were mostly spent with his face in a book.. Never, had look such as this, ever been bestowed upon the icy captain's face. But then there was...

_Her._

It was clear to anyone that she was a Kurosaki, her reiatsu was that of a captain.

...On steroids.

Although she had a very concentrated amount, she had accomplished what her brother did not, restraint. Unexpected, but pleasantly so.

And as it was evident she was exceedingly proficient in hohō, hakuda, and kido arts. Lethal -that is, her graceful combination of all three. She had this sort of deadly elegance much like Kuchiki Byakuya that was only contradicted by the sardonic look in her eyes which, was usually accompanied by an insidious smirk. Playful as always. With a leer that had you debating ,quite unreasonably, whether the situation was good or bad...

And come to think of it...

He had yet to see her skills in zanjutsu. As a matter of fact he had yet to see her wield a zanpakutō. Did she even possess one, the icy captain pondered to himself. And if so, had she managed to obtain shikai or maybe even a bankai? So being the prodigy he was, he surmised that indeed she did. He paused his thoughts for a moment glancing up at her lithe but lethal body. Gone. She had glanced at him only for a millisecond, her eyes smoldering in a playful manner, her scarlet lips in a slight grin.

_Vixen_.

One would think her appearance insignificantly traditional, but no. Kurosaki Karin wore the eyes that were an alluring smoky arsenic and the obsidian silk that was her hair, with the tantalization of any exotic featured woman. They contrasted greatly with her soft alabaster skin, that seemed to have a slight glow when moon or sunlight was cast upon it. However as it may be, the contrast added to her allure.

Her body also proved that those boyish tomboy days were not to be longly lived out. She had gained toned curves. Curves that would badger a man of his life. Both figuratively and quite literally speaking. A very exquisite sight she was. Desirably vexing,_ really_.

In fact most considered her on equal terms with that of his vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku and Shihōin Yoruichi. But (he found himself noting) the thing that made Kurosaki Karin the most enticing, was her feisty and unorthodox personality. Playful sarcasm was a favorite past time of hers. A witty reply seemed to always pass through her lips, when she was feeling especially playful. Yet all the same, she possessed the discernment to remain poised and serious when required of her.

Oh, and he had never seen a more provocative sight, than that of the complete and utter infuriation of the woman. To piss her off was indeed your signature to your own demise. When crossed she became very impulsive and deviant. Yet at the same time hazardously astute. All of this was completely visible in her usual arsenic orbs, quickly blazing into a molten flame. The exact color of her reiatsu which danced dangerously around her person. An assured strut and a highly sarcastic pout.

_Death. _

She simply was. She didn't try. He had to admit he would never understand how one damn woman could be so serious and dare he say it..._attractively_ playful, at the same time.

"Hitsu. Gaya. Tai. Cho."

"Hn?" He glanced up at her absently, his features slightly startled. She had purposely stressed his name. A bemused glint in her eyes, breaking him of his reverie.

"Your_ staring_." She stated simply, her voice light and whimsical.

Sanity?

Gone.

Heat?

Sweltering.

The sky is falling around Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

The very utterance of those words, the way they transpired out of the Kurosaki woman's pouty mouth, drove - him - insane.

It was official. Kurosaki Karin was going to be his sure demise. And_ oh _how he knew it too. Although part of him was, bona fide alarmed, the other half of him was unwittingly intrigued. He could hear a faint husky chuckle in the recesses of his subconsciousness.

_Hyourinmaru_.

_Ancient eyes glinting with mild amusement._

_"I shall personally let her decimate you. Master." The glacier dragon rumbled. _

Mentally groaning. When, exactly, had his zanpakutō learned the disturbing fundamentals of sarcasm?

Oh. Yes. That's right. _Her._

She was more then sarcastic. Along the lines of audaciously brazen and devilishly savvy - Nothing but trouble. For once Hitsugaya Tōshirō _didn't_ mind trouble- wait.

_What?_

How far had he fallen? His eyebrow twitched. Matsumoto was all the trouble he needed. As a matter of fact he was still trying to get over the embarrassment of her last ordeal. And now he wanted to involve himself with this-this woman?_ 'No.' _He reprimanded himself. 'You are a captain of the Gotei 13. You have a division to run and a responsibility to your men. You do not have time for frivolous affairs.' He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, apparently reverse psychology was not working. The challenge just made him want her more.

Watching her leave the training grounds, she spared him a look. Smoky gray meeting teal. And she knew it...dammit she_ knew_.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Terrible? I need feedback! *ahem***

**Review. I like Reviews.**

**-Self-Is-Illusion**


	2. Chapter 2 : Deny No More

**A/N: First an apology is in order: I apologize in taking so long to post this second and final chapter. I hope I am forgiven. Given that I am a new writer going M.I.A. like that was probably not the best idea. Again, I apologize. With that being said, moving on. Ok, so here it is, a sequel as promised. I tried really hard to make this one just as good as the first, hopefully I achieved my goal, I guess I'll soon find out huh? *crosses fingers***

**To my reviewers! I want to thank you so much for all the support,praise, and constructive criticism from the bottom of my heart. I really appreciate your kindness and I'm glad you have even given some of your time to read what I had written. Also to those of you that I was unable to personally respond to: Toukasan,Prenumbra,7amani, THAT is a matter of opinion, and mets689; a shout out and my humble thanks to you. I'm so happy you all found it interesting and wanted more, so I hope this will suffice.**

**_Random but semi-important note_: The song I was listening to when I wrote this was Only Girl (In the World) by Rihanna, it completely goes with this and kinda sets the mood for the chapter, not to mention it was somewhat my inspiration. You'll understand why I'm bringing this up when you read the story. Its basically the song I imagined playing in the background and it perfectly explains just exactly how Karin feels for Toshiro. So kudos for sick beats and imagination.**

**With much love I present to you:**

**

* * *

**

**Pensive Predicament**

**Chapter 2**

**"Deny No More"**

Teal eyes narrowed, darkening into a deep viridian. The universe hated him. Why, oh why, had fate seemed to hand him the dealings of being partnered with a certain femme fatale? Especially when said person was sitting across from him, grinning like the mad hatter.

"Is there something wrong, captain?"

YES. Yes there very damn well was!

Wearing something like _that_.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? _She_ is my commanding officer, a woman? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Ah, a new recruit, a rather senseless one at that too. Clearly, Takamoto Okaru did not realize with whom he was dealing with, she mused. Well, better get down to business, for after business there would be play, because _he_ was not going to look at her again like _that_ and get away with it.

"Hmmm..." Her sudden hum, more like an austere purr quickly silences the man.

Hers eyes scan the files in her right hand lazily, lashes flickering from the file to his person sitting opposite of her. Head tilted to the side, a fierce gaze meeting his, making the man twitch slightly as she leisurely drums her fingers on the arm of her chair, now vacant of the manila folder.

Maintaining a false pleasantness in her tone, "Twenty-third seat...Takamoto...is it?" She waited for him to nod an affirmative.

"I trust that this new little arrangement of ours will not be a problem. As there are reasons why you have your position, and I, mine." Crossing her legs with a hand leaning upon her cheek, her posture was eerily laid back.

"Unless, of course one night there is an impending dagger at my throat; we should not have a problem. Should we, _Takamoto-san_?"

"..."

"_**Should we?**_" A pair of narrowed arsenic eyes immediately liquefied to a brazen amber, slighted at his silence. Her legs uncrossed themselves like second nature, ready to pounce.

"No Ma'am."

"Good," Getting up from her seat she saunters over to him, hips slightly swaying, and lips spread sensually apart, her voice a low rumble of pure lethal intoxication. Bending over him with her hands placed firmly on the arms of his chair. The scoop neck of her shirt gifting him with a full view of her cleavage; articulately reminding him, that she is – a woman. He can now feel her breathe on his face, a whispering fatality.

"Because_ I _will not hesitate to slit yours."

Just as sudden, her deadly countenance becomes light and playful. Eyes slightly closed, with an almost too casual grin, she straightened herself, "Oh don't look at me like that, soldier. Consider it a...derisive guarantee," Her eyes opening again, with such fierce warning that he could do nothing but nod at her terminal reassurance, _"From me, to you._"

She kept her tone resolute and unyielding.

"Now, I want you and the team to keep look out on the following areas, report all incidences via soul phone to Sui-Fēng Taicho. Make sure you keep your wits about you and do not under any circumstances let the enemy know of your presence. I'm sure you can handle that much as you _are_ a soldier of the Onmitsukidō. Should anything else happen you are to inform Hitsugaya Taicho and myself. Do not disappoint what we are known for as the Onmitsukidō, and besides we wouldn't want Sui-Fēng Taicho to get upset, now would we?" Her eyebrow arched, almost as if questioning him further.

"No Ma'am"

"Good, dismissed."

Watching the recruit leave, more like stumble away, Kurosaki Karin grinned. A certain invigorating icy captain was sitting there, opposite her with the utmost look of concentration on his face. _He seemed very busy._

"Is there something wrong, captain?"

"..."

Indeed. Hitsugaya Tōshirō was _very_ busy at the moment.

Doing what exactly? Oh you know, just - _staring. _

What else?

It just so happens that when subordinates were involved, Kurosaki Karin tended to be a very domineering woman, as the incredibly delicious, teal-eyed, captain had just observed. Well _technically_ she only used that method when the men questioned her authority because of her gender. As if it hindered her abilities as a shinigami, and as a leader, crazy right? But the raven haired woman realized that something even more absurd was taking place before her very eyes. Something so completely preposterous, that she had not addressed for far too long. Hitsugaya Tōshirō _desired_ her. He knew it, she knew it, but any advance or move had yet to be made. She mentally fanned herself, kami the sexual tension made her hot.

And of course, it wasn't at all because of the lovely little attire she was currently wearing.

Yes, she, Kurosaki Karin was wearing a dress, a lovely little black number, tight and fitted, hugging every curve shamelessly, stopping at mid-thigh. Long, sleek, sleeves that ran up into broad shoulders, that met with a neckline scooping just above her breasts, where a pretty silver choker sat, the glinting ruby eyes of the snake head resting just past her collarbones, where its tail sat. Her long obsidian hair was in a sleek and sultry, high pony tail. A pair of black snakeskin, gladiator, Jimmy Choos adorned her feet. She even indulged herself, painting her own nails the color of the darkest chocolate.

Perfect attire for the night club they were currently in, seated in a private VIP booth waiting for their 'associates' to make an appearance. Why on earth the Visored had chosen here of all places to relocate was beyond her, although she had to admit the club was very nice, somewhat different from your average Tokyo club. It was a club yes but she couldn't help but feel like it had a classier feel to it. She surmised it was probably Hirako Shinji's idea.

Karin picked up her drink, a martini of an electric blue color, which tasted so damn good. Eyeing Tōshirō over her glass, she realized although exotic tasting, the martini would not quench the burning thirst that lingered in the back of her throat. It was his fault, she couldn't help the fact she was enjoying such a man like himself dressed in all white. He had adorned himself tonight in a pure white button down shirt with a few buttons undone, and a white tie loosely around the unbuttoned collar, with a vest and trousers. That was a glow in deep purples, blues, and greens as the club strobe lights, lit to the beat of the music. He looked good in any color and just plan delectable in the dark atmosphere. She glanced down at the dance floor noting that almost every single person had somebody to dance with.

Well, it was _Paris_.

Yes, they were currently on a reconnaissance mission in Paris, France, the city of love, luster, and seduction, the perfect atmosphere.

The whole situation was insufferable. She sighed, so much for being a prodigy, it was tragic really.

Determined, she glanced up, her eyes meeting two pools of the deepest viridian. _Oh. _

Is there some sort of punishment for accosting a captain; even if it was mutual?

Tōshirō was still looking at her like that, and still had yet to do anything, her condolences to him for not doing so. She had denied herself long enough. She was going to strike.

Well, she figured, if he wouldn't make the first move, she'd better, considering the well renowned captain was doing a fabulous impression of a deer caught in the headlights, and she wouldn't want a spontaneous combustion- wait, **yes**, yes she did. Her sultry grin became even wider, admonishing her devious thoughts quite clearly to him.

"What- what are you thinking?"

Ah, so it speaks.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing at all, _captain_."

"Nothing at all? Come on, spit it out Kurosaki, we both know your thinking about something, I can see it on your face." She watches as his eyes narrow, daring her to deny what he has said.

"Oh?" She tilted her head to side, her devious grin turning into a beautiful smirk of teasing mockery. "Is that so?" The raven haired woman whispered silkily, her gaze smoldering at his challenge.

"Tell me, captain would you really like to know what I'm thinking about?" A haughty husk was present in her voice now, which visibly had an effect on him, he became very tense.

"Yes."

"Yes?" She took a step closer towards him.

"Yes, I would."

Closer…

"You."

Closer…

"…Oh."

Closer…

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Are you being coy, sir, if so should I remedy that?"

"I beg your pardon?" He sputtered.

"Do you want me to remedy it?" She was finally right in front of him, never breaking eye contact, commanding his complete attention with her smothering proximity.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, and if you could just-" And Hitsugaya Tōshirō was silenced.

Soft pink lips were pressed against darker ones, caressing lightly but not without a strong heat that had _her_ head spinning. Karin pressed her body into him making sure he understood, but only giving him just a taste of what he could get. Realizing that he was distressed because of their current predicament, she pulled away, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth playfully, successfully making him gasp. Placing her hand on the back of his head she gripped his hair and pulled him down for another heated kiss. She moaned as she felt his tongue begin to battle with hers, his hands at her waist pulling her in as close as physically possible. At the same time she tightened her grip on his hair and shoulder; the heat became a passionate burning as the kiss deepened. Letting the flame burn and consume them, tongues commanding each other to repent of the other's sinfully sweet taste, a battle of domination with no prisoners. Finally, unwilling and begrudgingly Karin pulled away, earning a groan from the caramel skinned captain. Panting she spoke, her voice coming out labored and husky. "I'm thinking I want you."

Subtlety - Thy name is not Kurosaki Karin.

* * *

**Soooooo, what do think? Did you like it? Let me**** know! I'm aim to please. - No really I hope I met everyone's expectations.**

**Oh yeah and review, please if you will.**

**- Self-is-illusion**


End file.
